A New Enemy
by koumori wolf
Summary: Vegeta learns the hard way how much he really does love his son, when Trunks is kidnapped and taken to another planet. Will Vegeta be able to find his son, let alone save him from this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**I have made minor changes to this chapter, and will for the next, to try to fix all the errors (spelling, grammatical, and continuity) that riddle it.**

A/N: This is my first fic ever...so PLEASE be nice, and please review. Flames will only be used to warm up my house...mwahahaha...uhh never mind....(I am a good writer, no one REALLY wants to flame you, I am a good writer, just keep repeating that. ^-^) Well, on with the disclaimer, although if anyone thinks these are my ideas, that I came up with all on my own then...I like you^-^...believe what you want to believe, yes...o.k. on to the disclaimer...CHARGE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own DBZ or any other form of Dragon Ball, much to my dismay, but I won't bother you with any useless babble about my life so here's my story.(oh, by the way Trunks is about 8 years old.)

* * *

"Get up you brat!" Vegeta spat at his son, Trunks. "Or are you too weak to do even that?"

Trunks tried his hardest to move, but the punch from his father that had sent him sprawling to the floor, and the increased gravity of the room made it all the more difficult. Under the stern stare of his father, he began to wonder if Vegeta was right. Was he really all that weak? Again he tried to push himself up, but his little legs wouldn't hold him, and he fell again. Vegeta scowled, and picked up his son, carried him out of the Gravity Room by the neck of his shirt, and threw him to the ground. "Come back when you can actually put up a good fight," he spat, closing the door behind him.

Trunks got up, and wiped away the tears that were brimming his eyes, he knew it'd make his father even more mad to see that he was crying. Crying was for the weak, and Trunks was determined to prove to his dad that he was _not_ weak, but why did his dad have to be so hard on him? Why couldn't he at least congratulate him when he'd made it to super saiyen or say anything other than 'get up, brat' when he was knocked on his rump, or at least call him by his name? As much as it dismayed him these were things out of Trunk's powers to change, so as his stomach growled he went to the kitchen door to eat dinner, but was stopped by his mom, who told him he needed to go wash his hands, and put on some clean clothes, before he was to even step foot in her kitchen.

It was after ten, when Trunks had finished all his homework, and eating dinner, he lay in bed thinking about how tomorrow would be, when he felt a strong Ki approaching. He shot up from bed, and ran to his window, but before he even got there the Ki disappeared. "That doesn't look good," he muttered under his breath, just as he heard Vegeta power up, and fly out the front door in his super saiyen form, in the direction the mysterious Ki had come from. Trunks was about to follow when his mom came into his room.

"Trunks dear, I don't want you going out there. Go back to bed, you have school tomorrow. Your father and Goku can deal with this mystery man," she said in a stern voice.

"But mom, I-" he started before Bulma gave him a death glare, and said, "Look young man, when I say no, I mean no. Got it? No exceptions, if's, and's, or but's! You're way too young to go off fighting the enemies of the Earth at all hours of the night!!" She lectured.

'Aw man, I never get to help with the fights. I'm not too young to help the world, I'm a Saiyen, the son of the Prince of all Sayins to be exact. I'm strong enough to help. Why am I always left behind? It's not like I need to go to school! They aren't teaching anything of importance.' Trunks thought with a scowl on his face.

"Don't give me that look young man, you are the child in this family, and I'm the parent, my word goes, not yours!" Bulma stated, "Now, get back in bed!"

Trunks sighed, and gave his mom one last glare before turning around, and climbing back into bed. 'I bet I could beat this guy by myself with my hands tied behind my back.' He thought with a smile as sleep overtook him.

* * *

"Trunks, wake up, you're going to be late for school," Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

Trunks jerked awake at his mother's yelling, and looked at his digital clock to the left of him. It was 7:45. 'Great, he thought, school starts in 5 minutes.' He jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed. He ran down the stairs, by passed his dad who was looking thoroughly pissed, and skipped breakfast, or at least his normal buffet, instead having a simple sandwich. Running out the front door, he turned super and flew as fast as he could to his school.

He got there and was right in front of his class's door, when the late bell rang. "Oh man," he sighed, "maybe I can sneak into my desk without being noticed." But unfortunately he couldn't, his teacher, Mr. Hayse, had always hated him for some reason, and was just waiting for Trunks to come to class late.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us," He stated with a smirk, "Mr. Briefs, do you have any idea that the punishment for being late for my class is one week's worth of detention?"

"WHAT?!" Trunks replied, fear evident in his voice. 'Dad'll kill me if I miss training for this', he thought panicked.

"Yes, that is the appropriate punishment, and I expect you to start showing up for it tomorrow," Mr. Hayes replied, "now take your seat." Trunks hanging his head did as he was told. He didn't pay much attention to the lessons of the day. He was only thinking of how he was going to get out of this alive, much less keep any shred of the little amount of pride his dad had for him.

* * *

It was lunch, and after Trunks had finished eating he went out to the playground. He went around the corner of the building, where no one could see him, so he could think without being disturbed, when out of no where he was hit from behind, he fell flat on his face, as someone's foot came down on his head, and knee on his back, keeping him pinned to the ground. "So, you're the infamous Vegeta's brat?" The person holding him down said.

Trunks struggled to get out from under this guy's foot, but he couldn't. 'How could this be?' He thought. No one but the Z-fighters could pin him down like this, and this guy was definitely not one of the Z- fighters. Trunks was getting angry, but knew he couldn't go super, because there was a lot of innocent bystanders nearby. It was unfortunate that there was no way he could get the guy off him without going super. So instead he resolved to just yelling, "Who are you and how do you know my dad?"

"Let's just say we have a common...friend," the mystery man replied smoothly, then in a condescending tone said more than asked "Do tell him that I've been sent here by his friend for revenge, will you." He then grabbed Trunks by his right arm, pulled him up, making sure he never saw his face, and smacked him on the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. He dropped Trunks back on the ground, and disappeared from sight; leaving Trunks to wake up half an hour later with a pounding head ache, and another week of detention for being late for his later classes.

* * *

School had ended almost half an hour ago, and Trunks was flying as slow as possible home thinking about the day's events, and how he was going to explain to his parents about the two weeks detention he now had, much less how he had been knocked out by a mysterious man who he never saw the face of, but was told this guy wanted revenge on his father.

Even though he was flying slower than he'd ever flown, he still made it to his home sooner than he would of if he'd walked. He landed at the front door and stared at it for a while before reaching out a shaking hand to turn the door knob, but before he reached it the door flew open, and in front of him stood his mother, Bulma, looking extremely pissed. 'oh uh, she must have found out about the detention.' he thought to himself, unconsciously taking a step backwards.

"You got detention for TWO weeks in a ROW!!!" She exclaimed, "What were you thinking, skipping your classes after lunch?!"

'Well, actually I wasn't thinking anything. I was too busy in the world of unconsciousness to think about getting in trouble for being late.' He thought to himself before replying with a simple "I don't know."

'Now isn't the time to tell her I was attacked, she'd panic, and call dad to go do something about this, who'd in turn think I was even more of a weakling, for not being able to stand up to a mere human...but this guy wasn't just a mere human, was he?' Trunks thought. 'Maybe this is the guy whose ki we felt last night, but never managed to find.'

"You, don't know?!" Bulma yelled, "I can't handle this, I want you to go see your father. He'll be giving you your punishment this time, maybe then you'll learn not to cut class."

Trunks' eyes bugged out and he started to look around for his father's ki, he found him in the gravity room. 'Well, at least he's in there. That means I have at least a couple hours before my funeral, when he's done training.' He thought before he heard his mother yell for Vegeta at the top of her lungs, "VEGETA!!! I want you to get out of that GR right now, and deal with your son!"

Trunks eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible. 'Oh my god, he's going to kill me now, he might not of if mom hadn't interrupted his training, but now I'm dead, there's no saving myself.' he was thinking just as his father stormed into the room and said, "He's your son too, I am the Prince Of all Saiyens, I will not take orders from a woman like you." Bulma's eyes narrowed and she said in a calm voice, "if you do not take care of this I will destroy your beloved Gravity room."

"You wouldn't," Vegeta replied glaring at her.

"Don't try me," Bulma warned while turning away from him and heading back to her lab, and calling, "You better deal with this problem or you can say goodbye to the GR," as she closed the door to it, and continued on her new inventions.

Vegeta turned to his son and asked, "So, you like cutting classes do you?" while grabbing his son's arm and dragging him to the Gravity Room. Vegeta didn't see the need of his son going to school, so he didn't mind too much about him doing that, but because of his son's actions he was going to miss two weeks of needed training. "Well, since you seem to have gotten yourself out of training for a while, we'll just have to make up for it all today."

"But dad, I had a very good reason for not going to those classes," Trunks defended himself. Vegeta stopped in front of the GR's door and turned around to face his son, "Oh yeah, and what was your 'good' reason?"

"I was knocked out by this guy," he quickly answered. Vegeta raised his eyebrows and scoffed, "You were knocked out by a human?"

"Well, I don't think he was a human," Trunks replied lowering his eyes from his father's.

"I see," Vegeta stated calmly, obviously not believing his son, "and what makes you think that?" Trunks looked back up at his father, and started explaining to his dad all that had happened since lunch. When he was done explaining everything to his father, he looked back down, wondering what his father was thinking.

* * *

'A common friend, who wants revenge?' Vegeta thought, 'Who could that be, especially one strong enough to knock out my son? It doesn't matter, anyway. Whoever it was, they're going to pay for ever laying a hand on _my_ son!'

He turned to Trunks, and saw that his son wasn't looking at him, and he thought about all the times he had the chance to talk to his son and show that he loved him, but choose not to. He unconsciously reached out and almost put a comforting hand on his son's shoulders when he noticed what he was doing, and pulled his hand back in the crossed form they were normally in and grimaced as he thought of how weak he was becoming to almost give in to emotions such as love. Instead, to cover up his mistake he scowled, and pushed his son into the Gravity Room, telling him not to tell such lies to cover up for skipping class.

* * *

Trunks was back in his room lying in bed thinking about the guy who had knocked him out, his two weeks detention, and his very painful training lesson with his dad just minutes before. He was still sore and aching everywhere from being knocked around the gravity room for so long. He finally gave into sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day he woke up on time, went to school with no problems, and somehow got through an extremely boring detention. He would go home, do his little amount of homework, and spend the rest of his time training with his dad as long as his mom would allow him to stay up.

His day's continued like this, and before he knew it another month had gone by, it seemed as if the mystery man that had hit him a month earlier had disappeared, and was quickly being forgotten about.

It was Saturday and Trunks had just finished his training with his dad. He decided to go visit Goten. When he got to the Son's house, he knocked on the door, and Chi-chi answered.

"Hey, is Goten here?" Trunks asked.

Chi-chi smiled and said, "No, I'm sorry he and his brother and father all went out camping in the mountains, they should be back tomorrow though."

Trunks frowned for a second thinking how his father would _never_ take him camping, before saying, "Ok, thanks, I'll come back tomorrow then." He then turned around and flew off yelling bye to his friend's mom and waving.

Trunks flew off to a secluded area that Goten and him would go to, to spar. He landed and decided to do some training of his own, when he was hit by an energy blast from the side. It wasn't too strong of a blast, but because he was caught off guard he was thrown to the side. A little dazed he pushed himself back up, and looked around to see where the blast had come from, when he heard someone above him ask, "Did you miss me?" He looked up and saw a strange man hovering above him, he didn't recognize the man, but he did recognize his voice. It was the same one who had knocked him out earlier. He looked up angrily at the man, to see him smirking. "What do you want?" He yelled.

"I already told you that," the man said, "revenge." He came flying down on Trunks and punched him nicely in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and then brought his fist down on Trunks' head.

Trunks' vision blurred and he just barely managed to move out of the way as another, stronger, ki blast was sent pummeling at him. He turned super and tried to beat the man this way, but to no avail. The rest of the battle was uneventful; he managed to block an attack here and there, but basically got his ass kicked. The worst thing was, that Trunks couldn't sense this man's Ki. 'Is he another android?' he wondered as he was punched square in the face, leaving a good-sized bruise.

The man, as if reading his thoughts said, "This is pathetic, I was created to be able to destroy the almighty and powerful saiyens, and here I am fighting one, who can't even hold his own, when I'm not even trying. Are all of you monkeys this weak?"

Trunks dodged another ki blast to his left only to be hit by one on his right. 'Created? So he is another android, but how was he created Dr. Gero was killed by-' his thoughts were cut short by a blast from the man that hit him full force. He fell backwards, and tried to move, but was stopped as a searing pain came over his body, and he yet again fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, only hearing the malicious laughter of the android.

* * *

Vegeta was training as usual when he felt his son's Ki rise considerably. At first he thought that Trunks was just sparring with Goten, but he didn't sense Goten's Ki near Trunks', and Trunks was becoming weaker by the second. Fear struck him as he wondered what could possibly be happening to his son, and he ran out of the G.R. turning super instantly, and flying in the direction his son's ki was dropping.

* * *

The android was about to go for the kill when he sensed Vegeta's ki racing towards him. He smirked, and stood there waiting for Vegeta to arrive. "Hmph, I guess I can make this more fun by killing the boy, in front of his father's eyes," he said with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Vegeta sped up as he felt his son's ki drop down below normal, and soon came upon the secluded hill, where his son and the android were. At first he didn't see his son's crippled body lying on the ground, but he noticed him when Trunks moved a bit and groaned. He dropped down beside his son, and glared daggers at the android.

"I will make you regret ever touching my son," he growled, but unfortunately Trunks didn't hear that his dad cared because he was of course unconscious again.

The android laughed and said, "You think you could even come close to laying a hand on me, much less make me regret my 'wrong doings'?" the android laughed even harder. "The only reason the boy isn't dead yet, is because I wanted to wait till, you got here so you could watch your only son die." He replied while reaching out his hand, and releasing a strong ki blast at Trunks' body, but Vegeta was too fast for him, he grabbed Trunks and moved them both out of the way of the blast. The android's once amused face changed to a frown.

"You shouldn't of done that." He growled.

"Oh, and why not?"

The android then began smiling an evil smile before saying, "I was going to just kill the brat while he was unconscious, so he wouldn't have felt a thing, but now, I think I'll torture him a bit before doing that." He then gave one last smirk, said, "_You_, Vegeta will be the one regretting _your_ actions," and with that he disappeared the way he had the first time he knocked Trunks out.

Vegeta just stared at the spot where the android had been standing, before holding Trunks protectively to his chest, and flying home with him.

* * *

Vegeta carried Trunks up to his room, being careful not to alert his wife that he was home, since she would freak out to see her son in the state he was. Vegeta laid his son down on his bed, and pulled a chair up next to him. It pained him to see his son's battered up body, but he'd never tell anyone that. He sat there in silence watching as his son groaned and curled up in pain. Knowing he could do nothing to ease it. Vegeta just sat there staring, and wondering what this android thought he would do to make him regret his actions. 'Hmph, I am the Prince of all Saiyens, there is nothing that weakling android can do to me or my family, except scream in pain as I break him into pieces,' he thought arrogantly.

About two hours had gone by and Vegeta had fallen asleep. Trunks fidgeted in his sleep while having occasional coughing fits.

Bulma was leaving her lab, to go make dinner, but thought she'd better go check on her husband and son first, since neither of them had used the GR. in a while. She was half way up the stairs when Vegeta's sensitive hearing woke him up, he cursed slightly at falling asleep, and quickly got up going to his own room, he laid down on his own bed, but kept his attention on his son's room, listening to his wife's footsteps as they went into Trunks' room, and then heard her say in a frantic voice, "Trunks honey, are you ok? What's wrong?" It was silent for a while, and all that could be heard was Bulma's footsteps as she more than likely was going to get some bandages for Trunks.

"The boy doesn't need those; he's half Saiyan, and _my_ son. He is strong enough to go without" Vegeta muttered to himself.

Bulma finished bandaging her son, and tucked him into bed before storming into her own bedroom, and yelling at Vegeta left and right for not telling her that Trunk's was hurt, and not trying to clean his wounds or anything, lastly she yelled at him for taking training too far. This made Vegeta instantly sit up and glare at Bulma. "I did not do that to the brat," he said dangerously in a calm voice, "Never accuse me of beating the boy near death again." With that he got up, walked past a semi-startled Bulma, and went to the gravity room.

* * *

A few weeks passed uneventful, the Z-fighter's had of course gone out looking for this android, but it was to no avail. The guy had disappeared completely, and Trunks was about his normal self again. He was tired of being cooped up in the house, since Bulma had kept a hawk's eye on him since the day he was beaten up by the android, and wanted to go play with Goten. So he told his mom he was going to get a bath, filled the tub with water, locked the door, and flew out the bathroom window. 'This is great' Trunks thought, 'she'll never know I went out' He flew off To Goten's house, and they both set off to go do mischievous things.

Goten and Trunks were having a sparring match, and paying attention to only themselves, when the android appeared again. His ki was hidden, and he stood behind a giant boulder watching the two chibi's spar. A smirk crossed his face as he thought, 'This is just too easy.' With that he came out of hiding and in a matter of seconds was standing, or more accurately flying, in-between Trunks and Goten. He quickly punched Goten in the face knocking him out cold, and before Trunks could react did the same to him. Both chibi's fell not too softly to the ground, and landed with a sickening 'thud'. It was obvious at least one or two ribs were broken in the process.

* * *

Vegeta was again in the Gravity Room, when he felt Trunks' ki drop. 'That brat of Kakorot's couldn't have beaten my son' he thought to himself, before remembering the android from before, and his promise to make Vegeta regret his actions. In a matter of seconds he had powered up, and flown in the direction he last felt Trunk's ki, leaving a completely bewildered Bulma standing in the lawn between the kitchen and GR.

* * *

Something similar happened at the Son's house, except Goku was in the kitchen eating lunch, when he felt Goten's ki drop, and sped off breaking the kitchen table and door on his way out. Chi-chi was left with the mess, and not too happy about it. Her deadly frying pan, connected with her hands, as she picked it up, and held it tightly, thinking of how to get Goku when he got back, with that she started cleaning up and muttering to herself about how hard it was to take care of Saiyens.

* * *

The android smirked yet again as he felt Goku and Vegeta's ki speeding towards him. The unconscious bodies of Trunks and Goten laying limp by his side.

Vegeta was almost there when he felt Goku coming up behind him. He didn't bother to turn his head to Goku, or show any sign that he even knew he was there, not that Goku would have noticed. They were both too busy flying to where their son's, knowing something wasn't right. It was a gut-wrenching feeling, and Vegeta was beginning to become very frightened as he still couldn't feel his son's ki, even though he was getting a lot closer to him. Only a few seconds later they were at the spot their son's were alone with the android.

"I told you, you were going to regret your actions," he sneered, "and your friend will pay for it as well as he watches his youngest die," he raised his hand, a large ki blast already formed there, and had it aimed at Goten's head. Goku didn't even have time to process all the information, before a loud '**BOOM**' was heard, and a bright light along with a great deal of dust engulfed the area in front of him.

Goku in tears, watched in disbelief as the smoke started to fade away, and saw his son's body... untouched. Instead, the android was about a foot to the left of them, getting up, and to the right was Trunks sitting up his right hand still out-stretched towards where the android had been sitting, and his left holding his throbbing head.

Enormous pride started to swell up in Vegeta, but was cut short as the fallen android got up and faster than any of them could see, grabbed Trunk's by the arm, and disappeared with him. Vegeta in up-most shock and terror, tried to sense his son's ki, but it was a failed attempt, he was too far away, and too weak. All he could tell was that his son was no longer on Earth, and that was a very disconcerting thought. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He had no one to fight for his son, and no way he knew of to find his son. Not to mention he was being overwhelmed with guilt, he had never told his son yet how much he loved him, or that he couldn't be more proud of him. He hadn't spent as much time with him as he should have, and now it seemed he may never get to. His eyes shown with unshed tears, and his ki was unstable, he wanted to destroy something...no not something, someone, he wanted to rip that android apart, and whoever this common friend was, but he didn't know where to begin. He started powering himself up just to keep himself in control, but was soon becoming blind with rage, and the tears caused by 'those damn emotions of love'. Goku had gone over and picked up Goten, he knew that Trunks probably wouldn't live through being held captive by the 'madman' android, he also knew Vegeta was becoming unstable, and in an attempt to calm the Saiyen prince down before he caused any damage said, "Vegeta...your son gave his life to save Goten's. You should be proud of him, hi-"

Although Goku had meant to calm Vegeta down, he only made him more furious as Vegeta cut him off by yelling, "I AM proud of my son, you Baka!" he powered up even more, and yelled at Goku in Saiyen. Even though Goku couldn't understand what Vegeta was saying he could tell Vegeta was cursing him and all the other Z-fighters for thinking that Vegeta was anything other than proud of his son. Most of his yelling was only profanity from just about every language Vegeta knew. More was said, but between Vegeta speaking Saiyen, and all the noise caused by his powering up, Goku didn't hear it.

Vegeta finally stopped yelling and turned from Goku and his son to fly towards Capsule Corporations, to get a space ship, and go look for his son. "No one takes _my_ son, from me without a fight!" he snarled.

* * *

Trunks woke up in a dark and gloomy cell room, with a pounding headache. "Where am I?" He asked himself. The last thing he remembered was shooting that android, and going through some sort of tunnel with it. In the tunnel, lights of all colors were dancing in front of him, and it was freezing cold. It seemed as if he was being sucked through it, and a slight pain had shot through his head as he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew he was here in this...prison cell? He looked around the room to see where the door was, even though it was dark the door wasn't hard to find. It was behind him, and gigantic. "Why would anyone need a door that big?" He questioned, getting up and walking towards it. He reached up to the door handle, and tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge. A little aggravated and very annoyed, he tried again, but it was no use. The door was either too heavy for him to move or was made to keep a young demi- saiyan such as himself locked inside it.

Trunks was getting bored, and began thinking of all the things his father would do to the android, for kidnapping him. A smirk crossed his face, as he let his imagination loose. His smirk soon turned into a frown as he asked himself, 'Why hasn't he come for me yet? Maybe he doesn't care enough to try and rescue me...' he let this thought hang as a terrible sense of loneliness came over him. Tears again started to brim his eyes. "Well, I'll show him," he said to comfort himself, "I don't need him to rescue me. I'll rescue myself, and then he'll have to be proud of me." A smile replaced his frown as he thought of how flawless his plan was. He walked back over to the door, excitement running through him. 'Dad's going to be so proud of me,' he thought as he reached his hand up to the door knob, but before he could pull, he was jerked forward as the door swung open. Standing above him was the android.

The android looked down, and frowned. "Already trying to escape, are we?" With that he picked up Trunks holding his hands pinned to his sides, and carried him down a long corridor. "Lord Drake, wishes to see you."

Trunks struggled furiously to get out of the hold of his captor, but the android's grip was much too strong. So he settled with just grumbling and glaring at the android. They went through corridor after corridor, before coming upon an elaborately decorated staircase. The android seemed unfazed by the stairs, and walked up them. They led to another door, bigger than the one in the room he'd woken up in. It seemed to be made of solid gold. With symbols written in what appeared to be Saiyan. At this, Trunks was in awe. Not only was he about to meet possibly the richest person in the universe this person must be Saiyan, to know the Saiyan language. 'Won't dad be happy, to learn I found another Saiyan...even if he more like found me' Trunks thought.

The android knocked on the gigantic door, and waited as it was opened slowly. Trunks looked in the room to see a man sitting on a chair at the other end of the room. He was talking to a few other people, and completely ignoring the fact that the android and he were standing at the door. He waited a while, and when the man named Drake still didn't say anything to him, he began to get bored, and restless. He was tired of being held at the androids side, with his arms pinned, and he desperately wanted to go home, and see if Goten was alright. He wondered what Bulma was doing, and if Vegeta even cared that he was gone. He turned his head to his left, and saw that a boy not much older than he was, was holding the huge door, he was in shackles, that connected his foot to the door's handle, the boy was dressed in rags, and was extremely thin. Trunks shuddered; something told him that unless he did something quick to get out of here, that boy would be him.

The man named Drake finally turned his attention to the android and Trunks. He had a cold stare which he planted on Trunks for a while, before smiling ferociously, and turning his gaze to the android. "Ahh, Yujiko, I see you've brought that bastard's brat." he said in a calm manner. "and what do you suppose I'd want him for?" He never gave Trunks a second look, and Trunks began to worry, that he'd be 'disposed of'. Again he tried escaping from... Yujiko's grasp. Yujiko seemed unfazed. He merely tightened his grip, nearly crushing Trunks to oblivion and said, "The brat is strong for his age, I feel he may be useful to us. With the Plan and all."

"Hmmm," Drake said stroking his chin, "I suppose he might come in handy." Trunks looked at Drake while he said this, and tried yet again to escape. This time he managed to rip Yujiko's arm off from around his body, and made a break for it. He flew out the door, and down the stairs. He was going through the hallways at top speed, wondering where he should go, when the man, Drake, appeared in front of him. Trunks stopped abruptly, and nearly skidded into him, he was going to turn around and run through another hallway, but before he had the chance to so much as turn himself around his foot was grabbed, and pulled back. He went hurtling towards the wall. Making a dent in it, the day was just too much. Trunks' body couldn't handle it. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of Drake's body standing above him. Smirking, and laughing inwardly Drake grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his shirt, "Weakling," was all he said.

Trunks woke up a few days later. He was back in the cell, from the first day. 'Oh man, so much for escaping' he thought. 'Kami, that guy can move fast.' Trunks got up from the floor of the cell, and walked around. He was dizzy from thirst and hunger, but as far as he could tell there was absolutely nothing in this cell, or anywhere near him. Beings as there was no window in his prison, the only light he got was from the keyhole of the door. By the looks of it, it was night out. Trunks figured that if he was going to escape from this place, his best chance would be at night, so he wouldn't be seen. He walked to the door, and with all his might tried to pry the door open, but it would not budge. Trunks cried out in frustration, as he started banging on the door, he didn't like this feeling of helplessness. It didn't take long before he wasted all his energy uselessly trying to open that door. In the end, he dropped to his knees, and curled up into a tight ball. He hadn't noticed till now just how cold he was, and he would give anything to be able to see his mom again, at least to tell her bye. Tears started to spring up to his eyes, but he shut them tightly to hold them in saying firmly to himself, "I will not cry!"

* * *

"MY BABY'S BEEN WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Bulma cried out at her husband who was standing by the doorway to his new-and-improved, thanks to Bulma, space ship.

"Kidnapped," Vegeta replied calmly, while throwing some supplies into the ship. He than turned, and walked into the shuttle ignoring Bulma's yells for him to stay.

* * *

Trunks had giving up trying to open the door by now. Instead he was sitting huddled in the corner of his prison. It had been an extremely cold night and he was shaking all over from it. Eyes puffy from unshed tears looked up from his knees, at the door, when he heard the doorknob start to rattle. It burst open, and in came storming Yujiko. He looked around before seeing Trunks cowering in the corner. 'Why me?' was all he thought to himself.

At the look on Trunks' face, Yujiko smirked. He gave a maniacal laugh, and walked over to him. Picking Trunks up by his arm he not too gently dragged him out of the cell, down a few hallways, and into a semi- dark room, filled with weapons as far as the eye could see. Trunks stared at the millions of weapons wide-eyed. Yujiko just grunted and forcefully pulled Trunks through a doorway at his right.

This led to another dark room that was filled with every medical item you could think of and then some. They walked through this room to the next one which had more light in it due to a window right in the middle of every wall. Yujiko kept tugging on Trunks and then roughly shoved him through a lone door, which led to the outside.

Trunks' jaw dropped at what he saw. Everything was dead. Withered trees scattered the land, no green could be spotted anywhere. There were people fighting in every direction of him. About every minute or so, Trunks could hear the scream of another unfortunate soul who had just lost his life to his opponent. No one seemed to take notice to him, except Yujiko. Who in turn, smiled a huge grin that scared Trunks out of his wits.

"Nothing like the smells and sights of war," Yujiko said with an even wider smile, as he inhaled deeply. He then turned to Trunks and frowned, "Now, let's see how good you really are." With that he shoved Trunks onto the battle field, and called out, "Now don't get yourself killed before any of the real fun starts."

Trunks' eyes widened with fear as he saw a gigantic sword swing merely inches from his head to hit the wall behind him. Trunks snapped out of his state of shock, and ran down the hill he was on, to the safety and cover of the dead forest below.

He half flew half ran right to the middle of the forest he found, where the trees were most abundant. He got there and found some decent covering under a pile of dead trees, from the constant and deadly fire of not only ki blasts but guns, daggers, lasers, and tiny darts that blew up upon impact. An evil cackle came from above him as a tall man dressed in black landed in front of him. A ki blast formed in the man's hand as he shoved it towards Trunks' face. Trunks jumped from his cover taking to the air immediately as the trees that had just seconds earlier giving him cover, where now aflame and small explosions were occurring left and right.

Men appeared from no where and they teamed up to try and kill Trunks, taunting him with evil statements and getting his attention on one of them as another hit him from behind. One of the men said, "Enough, this is no longer fun, let's just finish him off now." With that Trunks felt a hard smack on the back of his neck, throwing him forward.

He turned around hoping to defend himself from another attack, which unfortunately was not something he should have done, because once he spun around, eyes wide open to see where his attackers were. A blast exploded right in front of him, burning his face and eyes. Trunks screamed in pain as he passed out to the sound of maniacal laughter filling the air around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have made minor changes to this chapter, and will for the next, to try to fix all the errors (spelling, grammatical, and continuity) that riddle it.**

A/N: Ok, sorry for the long delay, my internet hasn't been working properly, for quite some time...it was awful, thought I was going to die. Well, anywho, enough of my babbling, I would just like to thank all those who reviewed my sadly short 6th chapter, and apologize greatly for the long delay. I didn't mean to make some of you think the story was discontinued, because it's not, it's still in progress, yay ^-^....unless no one's interested anymore...O.o'

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any way, shape, or form, much to my dismay. Yujiko on the other hand was created by one of my friends, Tsuki Koumori, Dragon Goddess, who writes Yu-Gi-Oh fics, if any of you like those, you should go check them out by going to my favorite authors list, and clicking on her.  
I'm afraid this may be another short chapter, sorry in advance.

* * *

Trunks woke up in what seemed to be the same cell he had been spending a lot of his time in, except it was completely devoid of any light. Raising his hand to his face, Trunks tried to see if his eyes could pick up the sight of it, but unfortunately no matter how hard he stared he couldn't see it. "Man, you think they could afford to give a person even a 'little' bit of light," he said angrily.

Sitting up, and pulling his knees up to his chest, he looked around for any source of light. Still with no luck, he dejectedly settled his chin, upon his drawn up knees. With a sigh he tried to think of how he'd gotten into this dark room. It all came to him like a waterfall rushing down to the ground, the blast that had nearly hit him, the maniacal laughter from the men who had attacked him unmercifully, how he'd fallen to the ground clutching his face due to the pain. Pausing the onslaught of memories, Trunks slowly, but surely, raised his arm from his knees to his face. Softly he tapped his tight cheek, expecting to feel a shot of pain he winced, but the pain never came from his touch. Blinking with confusion, he sat up and used both hands to rub his face, checking to see if there were any scars, or painful areas. To Trunks' great surprise there weren't any. 'How could that be?' he wondered to himself thoughtfully. With a nervous laugh Trunks got up, raising his hands experimentally in front of him, and feeling around for a while. After about five minutes, and three falls, he felt his hand press up against a smooth wall. Pulling his hand back immediately Trunks just stared as best he could, considering everything was just so dark. 'This can't be the cell I was first placed in,' he thought bewildered, 'The walls were rough and jagged, these walls fell like a marble of some kind.'

Lost in thought about where in the world he could be, Trunks didn't hear the soft click of the door to this room open, and Yujiko walk in silently. The tip-tap of his shoes clicking on the also marble floor of the room Trunks had been placed in.

* * *

A tiny ship landed on the uneven land surrounding an equally small house, owned by the Son family. Bulma Swiftly opened the door to her ship, and jumped out, running to the house's door, as soon as she hit the ground. "GOKU!!" she screamed out. "Goku where are you?"

In an instant Goku opened the door, allowing room for Bulma to come in. Immediately she began talking as fast as she could, not making any sense with the slurs her words were making due to the speed, she was speaking them at, "GokuyouhavetohelpmeIdon'tknowwhatI'mgoingtodo,mysonhasbeenkidnapped... yougottahelpmeIdon'tknowwhattodo... Gokupleasepl-"

A completely bewildered looking Goku raised his hand to Bulma's lips. "Shh, calm down. You're speaking so fast, I can't understand you. I know your here about Trunks though," Goku paused and a sad look flashed upon his face, "I have already tried transporting to him, but I can't seem to be able to find him. Don't worry, we will find him, Bulma." Bulma didn't move, she just stood there not even seemingly breathing, if Goku didn't know better, he would have thought her a statue. "Bulma, it's going to be ok," Goku replied softly as Chi-chi walked over to where the two stood, a small frown replacing her normal smile.

"Bulma?" she asked almost inaudibly. With that Bulma couldn't hold in the tears anymore. At first her shoulders simply shook, her head hanging low. Chi-chi quickly pulled her friend into a comforting hug, allowing Bulma to cry her pains away into her shoulder. Bulma gratefully put her head in Chi-chi's shoulder and cried her heart out. Occasionally you could hear her saying, "Trunks," and "Why?"

* * *

Vegeta had now long been in space. He was quickly heading to the Transversial galaxy, where he had recently felt his son's ki flare up, and die back down. Quietly ranting to himself about allowing someone to kidnap his son, and not being able to help, he was so pre-occupied with cursing himself that he didn't notice the enormous foreign ship, flying next to him. He was roused from his self-hate lecture when he heard an "EEEE de EEEE de EEEE" come from seemingly everywhere, and saw red lights flashing left and right. "What the-" he said, before the entire ship shook with the impact of a laser from the foreign ship hitting his small and miniscule shuttle. Falling to his knees from the force, he silently cursed himself for being caught off guard, and quickly got up, running to the ships navigational area. Grabbing the 'steering wheel' he expertly dodged the next four or five shots. Smirking at how easy this was, Vegeta definitely wasn't expecting what seemed to be a force field of some sort, grab his ship, and drag it towards the much bigger shuttle. "Oomph." Being thrown forward, from the sudden change of direction, Vegeta scowled deeply, as the foreign ship's side opened up and engulfed him whole. The sides slowly sliding shut again.

* * *

Trunks gasped as he was roughly grabbed by his throat, and dragged none too gently out of the room, into an equally dark hallway. He could hear his captor breathing heavily, out of anger he assumed. With fear in his eyes, Trunks trued to tear the restricting hand off of his tiny and vulnerable neck. A mix between a grunt and snort was heard from the man with whom the hand belonged. "You are wasting your time, brat." A familiar voice rang out. "I suggest you stop your struggling before I cease it permanently!" Trunks immediately stooped fighting, allowing himself to be dragged through dark hallway after dark hallway. Recognizing Yujiko's voice almost immediately, Trunks wondered how he was managing to walk so confidently through the pitch black hallways, with out tripping or running into walls.

Yujiko stopped walking after a while, and much to Trunks' relief loosened his grip on the frail neck of his. Another voice boomed through the new room they were in, "Well, well, well, it seems sleeping beauty has finally decided to honor us with his presence." It said mockingly. A sudden jolt of fear gripped Trunks' heart as he remembered that same voice hovering on his memories. After the explosion, he had thought it was a dream. He had woken up in a liquid filled glass confinement. This also was dark. He heard that voice in the background shouting at people for allowing his one and only hostage to be nearly killed. He heard the man giving orders for the scars of his to be dealt with, and threatened to kill everyone in the room if his orders weren't carried out perfectly and as if to prove it the man had killed a person who happened to be unfortunate enough to be within arms grasp of him. Hearing the unfortunate man give a strangled scream, and a gurgling noise come from him made Trunks felt sick to his stomach. Trying to go back to sleep, was out of the question though, the man's voice boomed out, vibrating the walls, and shaking Trunks to the bone, with nefarious laughter. The man said something about not touching Trunks eyes, because of how fun things would be now, before leaving the room, to Trunks' immense relief. The same voice that had called him a weakling after knocking him out with amazing and ungodly speed. "Drake?" Trunks confirmed more than asked in a scared, hushed tone, his voice shaking slightly.

* * *

"Yes, I am Drake" Drake smirked down at Trunks' cowering body. "I am surprised you remembered my name..." he continued before laughing a psychotic laugh." Hmmm, now that you have awoken what SHALL I do with you?" Drake asked as he started stroking his chin. "Yujiko, I would like you to take this wimp to the 'special' training room, and make sure he is 'entertained'," With a final laugh Drake turned away from Yujiko and his captive, striding with an 'air' out of the room.

Yujiko grabbed Trunks again, and draged him out of the room. 'What is going on?' Trunks thought. 'It's still dark, and no one else seems to think there's something wrong with that...and why isn't anyone tripping or even stumbling around in the dark?' Trunks continued to wonder about this mystery as he was led to another room by Yujiko.

* * *

Vegeta was extremely pissed at this moment and was using all his self control not to blow the hell out of the ship while he was in it. The alarm on his shuttle had long since stopped when Vegeta had gotten fed up with it and smashed it to oblivion. Now he was waiting for his captors to do something with him. Growling with anger Vegeta slammed his fist into the door. "IF YOUR GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME, THEN FUCKING DO IT, DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE WITH BOREDOM AND ROT!!!" he yelled in his aggravation. Suddenly the door to his shuttle opened. 'What the hell' he thought.

"My my my, if it isn't little Vegeta?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Who's there?" Vegeta called out in an agitated voice.

"Ha ha ha, you really should calm down and relax my dear Prince Vegeta." the strangely familiar voice laughed. "You really haven't changed much, have you?" the somewhat taunting voice asked again.

Vegeta growled yet again in frustration, "Why don't you show yourself? Or are you to afraid to?" he replied coolly with a smirk.

A sigh was heard from the shadows of Vegeta ship. "You don't recognize me, do you Vegeta?" The man asked, a hint of sorrow residing in his voice.

"Why should I?" Vegeta retorted.

"Well, you'd think you'd remember the man who saved your life at least five times while you were a kid, but what can you expect of royalty?" Was the answer Vegeta received, as an elderly man walked out of the shadows, and stood in front of Vegeta, a tail quivering behind him.

Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the tail, but he quickly covered it up with a scowl. "I don't remember you," he snarled, "How dare you imply that I, The Prince Of All Saiyans, am in debt to YOU a mere old man, for saving my life!!!" The old man sighed one last time before taking a seat in front of Vegeta with a small grunt, he said with a small smile, "Ahhh, these old bones of mine can't stand being in use for too long anymore..."

* * *

Trunks gasped for air as he was unceremoniously tossed to the ground, a blunt stick shoved into his gut. Yujiko laughed harshly in the background. "What a pathetic baka!" He laughed. Trunks jumped up only to fall to his knees as someone, or some ones knocked him down again with a few good smacks in the back. Trunks' eyes bulged and his heart sped, fearing for his life...'How could they be hitting me with such accuracy in this kind of light?' He thought naively. Another loud roar of laughter erupted from Yujiko as he this time yelled out, "Oh the pleasures of beating up a poor, defenseless, and blind man! Or should I say blind boy?" With another howl of laughter Yujiko threw a blast of energy at Trunks, Trunks of course sensing it, wasn't stupid enough to stay put, he quickly sped forward, only to have his head ram full-force into another man's fist.

"Well, it seems the boy is learning.....how to help the enemy knock himself out...PAH!!!" Yujiko yelled continuing with his unnerving laughter, which was the last thing that Trunks happened to hear, before he succumbed to the darkness that was tugging at the edge of his mind, since his collision with the fist.

* * *

Bulma was in her room crying herself to sleep, and being all out miserable. Many tissues were surrounding her bedroom, as she tried to sleep her pains away. Sleep slowly took her away from her wretched life, and she dreamt of meaningless things. Her worries and pains leaving her for the time being, as she fell into a fitful slumber. "I want my son back..." she whimpered in her sleep. Her dreams suddenly shifted from 'happy' memories of her family all being together to the dragon balls, and what sounded like Goku's voice saying, "We can wish your son back to us if you collect all of the seven dragon balls." With that Bulma gave a faint smile knowing that she now had a plan to get her son back, other than just to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Trunks woke up, with his head throbbing, in another cold dark room. At first he couldn't remember where he was. Sitting up lazily he rubbed his eyes, instantly stopping as he felt a sharp pain shoot through them. His eyes brimmed with tears as he recalled the other night's events. "I'm.....blind?" he asked himself in a dismal voice.

"'Bout time you caught on to that, little one," a voice behind Trunks sneered sending chills up his spine. Trunks was then roughly picked up by the back of his shirt, and carried off by none other than Yujiko out of the room, and through hallway after hallway.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Trunks was finally back in his cell. He slowly lay back down on the bed that was placed in the room with him. A pained moan escaped his lips as his arm slipped causing him to fall painfully on his bruised sides. He had just gotten back from another one of his 'training classes'. This time he was pitted against more enemies who packed stronger punches than the last, and it had left him as purple as a grape. "How am I going to get out of here?" he asked himself, voice quivering with the sudden thought that he may stay here for the rest of his life. Choking back a sob he slowly rocked himself to sleep.

* * *

"My name is Shang-Yo," the man told Vegeta. Vegeta's eye brows furrowed as he wondered why the name sounded so familiar. "You don't remember me do you?" Shang-Yo asked, laughing a bit.

This only angered Vegeta who yelled, "WHY SHOULD I REMEMBER YOU?! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME??" Standing up he held his fist in front of Shang-Yo's face. "I advise you to speak quick old man, before I kill you!" Vegeta said in a calm, threatening voice. This caused the old man to chuckle, before he quickly moved behind Vegeta, and gave him a sound whack in the back of the neck, startling him long enough for Shang-Yo to put him in a position where Vegeta couldn't move in any direction without causing himself pain. "What the HELL is going on???" Vegeta yelled outraged.

"Hmph," Shang-Yo said, "you still let your temper get the better of you, it seems." Vegeta was shaking with anger by now.

"What do you want?" He asked Shang-Yo.

"Isn't it obvious? Hmm, I guess not, if you don't even remember me," Shang-Yo thought to himself.

Vegeta snarled, "Stop mumbling to yourself, and just tell me the damn answer!!!"

Shang-Yo let Vegeta go, and walked to a seat to his right. Sitting down he smiled faintly, "I was your guardian when you were still a little boy. I tried, I guess in vain, to get you to fight with your mind, instead of your emotions." Vegeta stared at the old man for a while, before blinking slowly and responding with, "I think I'd remember you if you really were what you're saying you are. You expect me to believe you were here just waiting for me to come along so you could help me with something?"

"Yes, I do expect you to believe that, because for one you were way too young to remember me, since you've gone through so much since we last met. Not to mention unbeknownst to you I have been keeping a close eye on you to make sure you didn't get into too much trouble, at the wishes of your father, and I noticed your son kidnapped, and you coming to his rescue, but just as I said you fight with your emotions, not your mind. So you of course, rushed out to find your son, with little food, and really no good idea of where your son could be. Did you really expect to find him, and bring him back alive, with what little supplies you have?" Shang-Yo asked.

Vegeta growled with anger. "What do you propose I do then?" He snarled at Shang-Yo.

"Well, I happen to know exactly where your son has been taken, and I believe that the only way for you and your son to live would be if I were to help you get to him, and bring him back."

"What...you don't think I'm capable of saving my own son?!" Vegeta yelled.

"No, I know your not capable of saving your own son without my help," Shang-Yo stated with a small smirk.

"Why you little b-" Vegeta started as he ran to hit the old man in front of him who swiftly moved out of the way, and struck Vegeta at the nape of his neck as he passed him, knocking Vegeta out. "Hmmm, whether you want my help or not, I'm giving it, I will not disappoint your father, and let you rush to your death trying to save your son." With that Shang-Yo walked away leaving Vegeta in the room unconscious.

* * *

It was dark when Vegeta woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning he sat up, clutching his head. "That man shall die..." he muttered to himself, just as the door opened and none other than Shang Yo walked in.

"Feeling better now?" He asked with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll feel better once I've killed you," Vegeta muttered through clenched teeth.

"Now why would you kill me?" Shang Yo asked mimicking innocence, perfectly, "If I were to die than who would help you with your son?"

"I can save my own son," Vegeta growled menacingly, "I don't need yours or anyone else's help!!!!"

"Tsk tsk tsk...such arrogance shall get you killed," Shang Yo said, shaking his head, "and what would your wife think of losing BOTH her son and husband?"

The question shocked Vegeta. He had never considered Bulma in any of this. His only motivation had been to rescue his son by any means necessary. He wondered briefly how Bulma would deal with the loss of both him and Trunks and immediately stopped the thought right there. He did not like where it took him. He resigned to let Shang Yo help him....for now anyway.

"Alright, old man, I won't kill you at the moment, but watch your back, I can't assure you that I will be able to resist the urge for long." Shang-Yo did nothing but laugh at this remark and with a nod said, "Alright then, come on," and walked out the door, motioning for Vegeta to follow him.

* * *

Trunks lay in his cell wondering about life before he had been kidnapped. "Life wasn't all that bad," he muttered to himself, "I don't even care that Vegeta acts like he hates me, I just want to go home..." He sat up and 'stared' defiantly at where he assumed the door was. "And I will!!" he stated confidently, more as a reassurance to himself.

He stayed sitting in the corner of his cell, staring with unseeing eyes at the door until he fell asleep. Shortly after Yojiko slammed open the door and walked into the cell roughly grabbing Trunks by the neck before he could even completely wake up. "You're going to have to be quicker than that, if you want to live," he replied smugly, pulling Trunks close to his face. "Now, come on, it's off to another lesson..." With that he dragged Trunks back to the training room where he proceeded to beat the living shit out of Trunks. When Trunks felt he couldn't take another punch and prayed for death, Yojiko laughed and said, "Now, let's see how you do with Dominick and Rojalit."

Fearing for his life Trunks quickly stood up, as he felt the ground below him shake and heard the booming of what must be Dominick and Rojalit's footsteps. Quickly taking to the air he smiled inwardly when he came up with a plan. Using the little strength he had left he flew towards the sound of footsteps and laid a punch when he felt he was close enough, being rewarded with the feeling of his fist colliding with skin. The battle continued on in Trunks' favor for a long while, for Trunks could hear every move his opponents made. By now he was smiling broadly, with his achievement, but his smile soon disappeared as Yojiko came up behind him and smacked him behind the head, effectively knocking him out. "Very good," Yojiko said, "Now that we know you aren't deaf let's see how you can do when your enemies are completely silent..."

* * *

Trunks 'looked' around himself in total fear, he couldn't hear anything! There was no wind, or birds chirping, or ANYTHING! He couldn't even hear anyone breathing!

'What in the hell is going on?!' Trunks thought to himself in a dead panic. He cautiously raised both of his hands in front of him, and twirled them in front and back, trying to make sure nothing was standing right next to him.

He was paranoid that something was going to jump at him from behind. 'Why can't dad be here?' He asked himself, 'Wait! I don't need him; I can take care of myself! I'm not weak' He told himself confidently. With a smirk he charged in the direction that seemed most likely to hold his secret enemy.

While flying he listened to see if anyone was near him, but unfortunately he didn't hear anything till it was too late. A look of pain crossed his face as he felt what seemed to be a long sword being stabbed right through his abdomen. He fell to the floor, shaking as a warm liquid pooled around him. His eyes began to haze over and the last thing he heard was the malicious laughter of Yojiko and another man he didn't know.

* * *

Vegeta was getting quite annoyed with following Shang-Yo. It seemed as if they were just walking in circles.

"Are we almost there, old man!?" Vegeta yelled not too kindly.

"You must be patient if you wish to retrieve your son." Shang-Yo replied calmly, only pissing off Vegeta more.

"Enough of this, old man, you either stop fucking around with me, and tell me where Trunks is, or I can kill you right here and now, and use your ship to do my bidding!" Vegeta yelled at him.

Shang-Yo merely stared at Vegeta as if nothing had ever happened, and continued walking. "In this room, please," he said holding out his hand to the door to his left, gesturing for Vegeta to enter. Who with a small grunt proceeded into the room, and took a seat that was close to the door. He seemed to be in some kind of a meeting room.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked, trying hard not to just kill the man on the spot.

Shang-Yo ignored Vegeta's question and walked to the front of the room, where he pressed a small red button. "Watch and learn, my easily agitated friend."

The back wall lit up with images of a man wearing dark clothing. Then it switched to a map of a world, Vegeta had never seen. The pictures on the back wall kept changing, till it came to a picture of Trunks being carried by the android Yojiko.

Vegeta immediately jumped out of his seat, "Where is that?" he demanded, glaring daggers at Shang Yo, "Tell me now!"

Shang-Yo turned sadly towards Vegeta, "That, I'm afraid, is the planet Thayet, a planet that is heavily guarded by the U.W." With a sigh Shang-Yo shook his head, "there is no possible way to get your son, without the consent of King Drake."

Vegeta stared at Shang Yo angrily, "What the hell does all that mean? What's the U.W. who's Drake? And what does all this have to do with Trunks?"

Shang-Yo looked at Vegeta sadly before replying, "The U.W. is the United Worlds, it is a group of worlds, kind of like the Earth's United Nations. They are led by a Saiyan, presumably the last known one, besides yourself and Goku of course, named Drake, who for some reason has taken a liking to your son."

Vegeta glared at Shang Yo, "No saiyan is going to kidnap my son, and get away with it!" He roared, "he shall feel my wrath!"

Shang-Yo stared at Vegeta, "If you go after your son, without turning the people against Drake, you shall surely die, if you come with me, we can help the brotherhood, a group of rebels who are all fighting to dethrone the tyrant Drake!"

Vegeta glared daggers at Shang-Yo, "Why would I want to help some band of rebels? All I want is my son, and I WILL get him!"

Shang-Yo shook his head, "I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid you won't be able to !" A large group of men in arms ran into the room. "Please show Vegeta to his room, he will be joining us to the planet Thayet, and helping us with dethroning Drake."

The guards smirked and all dove at Vegeta, who tried his best to get rid of them, but only succeeding in stalling them from knocking him out, and locking him in a room.

* * *

Trunks woke up in another cell with a pounding headache; he sat up and tried to sense if anyone was around him. Not feeling anyone's presence, he cautiously stood up and moved towards the door. Placing his hand over it he re-thought his plans of escape.

'Let's see, the plan is simple really...' he said to try and reassure himself. 'All I have to do is blow down this door, and try and miraculously fly down all the hallways, blind, without running into any walls, and then once all THAT is done I have to steal a ship and blindly fly it to home!'

Punching the door in anger he dropped to his knees and curled into a ball. "This is hopeless...I'm never going to be able to escape!"

It was then that his mind decided to play tricks on him, as he saw or...more like felt his father's presence with him and heard him yelling at him for being a baby.

"I am NOT a baby!!!" He yelled out in anguish.

{Of course you are! You've always been one; you are not WORTHY to be my son! No saiyan child of mine would give up so easily!!!} The voice roared.

"What am I supposed to do??" Trunks yelled back.

{How 'bout you try saving yourself for once instead of having others do it for you!}

"I would save myself if I could, but the odds are stacked against me!!!"

{The odds aren't stacked against you, you're just to weak to do anything for yourself!}

"I am NOT!!" Trunks yelled out angrily as he jumped up and flew towards the door, sending a ki blast at it, and successfully knocking it off it's hinges, "I will show you that I can help myself!"

With that Trunks flew with all his might towards where his gut was telling him the exit was. The voice continuously taunting him the whole way.

* * *

Vegeta woke up in a cell of his own and quickly ran to the door, sending every energy blast he could muster at it. Needless to say it wasn't long before you couldn't see a thing for all the smoke. Smirking Vegeta walked outside of the now mutilated doorway. He sensed where the old man, Shang-Yo was. A small growl erupted from his lips as he walked towards the soon to be dead old man.

It wasn't long before the Saiyan found his way to Shang-Yo's room. He looked at the door that was supposed to keep enemies out, and gave a small snort at how pathetic it was. With a simple punch he had the door thrown off it's hinges and was now racing to where the old man slept. Pure hatred filled his eyes as he stood over the old man's sleeping form.

"How dare you try to keep me from my son?!" he asked voice trembling from anger. He grabbed Shang-Yo's neck and none to kindly pulled him up to his face. A small gurgle elicited from his victim's throat as his eyes popped open and fear crossed his features.

"How did you get out?" Shang-Yo asked in disbelief.

"Your pathetic attempts to keep me captive are nothing but humorous, unfortunately for you I am not one known for my sense of humor" Vegeta spat as his grip on Shang-Yo's neck tightened. "Now say your goodbyes..."

Shang-Yo's eyes widened even more and he started sputtering apologies to Vegeta. "Please, don't kill me! I didn't want to hurt you, but we needed your help!!"

Vegeta growled, "I help NO one!" With that he tightened his grip even more and gave it a fatal twist, but before he could finish the job at killing Shang-Yo he was shot from behind. Dropping the old man, he turned around to the one who shot him, death gleaming in his eyes, and he laughed an evil laugh as he shot an energy ball of his own, killing the man instantly.

"NO!" Shang-Yo yelled, "If you kill us, you have no way of saving your son!!"

"And how is that?" Vegeta asked as he once again walked closer to the old man.

"We destroyed your ship...you'll have no transportation!" Shang-Yo gasped.

"I see nothing wrong with taking YOUR ship to complete my needs," Vegeta stated with his well known smirk.

Shang-Yo's face creased with fear and desperation, "You can't kill EVERYONE on this ship!!!"

"Watch me..." was the only reply Vegeta gave Shang Yo before sending him a personal energy beam of his own.

* * *

Trunks kept flying straight. It wasn't long before he felt a slight breeze brushing across his cheeks. His face lit up with joy at the knowledge that he had successfully flown through all those passageways without hitting a single wall. Slowing down, he tried to hear if anyone was near him. When he felt he was alone he preceded in flying towards where he assumed Drake would store the ships. 'It seems I may just make it out of here' he thought optimistically.

It didn't take long for him to come to a big room filled with shuttles of all sorts. Walking in quietly he searched, with his hands, for a ship he could manage on his own. His heart skipped a beat when he found himself standing next to a space craft similar to the Correr 2000, which was a type of shuttle that his mother had taught him on. Trunks wasted no time as he quickly jumped into the ship and started it. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, making him jumpy and excited.

"I'll show dad that I'm not as weak as he thought!" Trunks murmured, while launching the ship into the air. 'I hope I don't run into anything on my way out...that just wouldn't be right to get in a crash when I'm so close to escaping,' he prayed.

* * *

Shang-Yo's eyes widened briefly and he gasped before Vegeta's energy ball hit him in the stomach. A slight scream escaped from his lips before he was no more.

Sirens filled the air and red lights began to flash. _WARING WARNING WARNING_ the ship's alarm rang. Vegeta scowled and spat on Shang Yo. "You had to make this difficult didn't you?" he inquired, "Oh well, the more challenging, the more fun!"

Flying off into the center of the ship he began fighting all he got in his way, needless to say it was total chaos...

* * *

Yojiko was sitting in his chambers lost in thought when he felt a strong ki fly past his door. "What the!" he exclaimed while jumping out of his thoughts and rushing out into the hallway where he saw a figure disappear behind the corner.

A small smirk tugged at his lips as he followed this figure. "It seems the boy isn't as cowardly as I thought," he mused. Quietly he followed Trunks like a predator follows its prey.

Yojiko silently stalked Trunks and watched him steal his ship. Smirking he decided to play with the young boy, by letting him think he could get away. He allowed Trunks to take off into the air, before he raised his arm and took aim and the ships fuel tank. Knowing full well that if he managed to hit this, it would cause a huge explosion which Trunks was not likely to live from.

* * *

Vegeta was in a heated battle with half the occupants of the ship he planned on stealing. He smirked inwardly at the fact he was outnumbered a hundred to one, but still winning without breaking so much as a sweat.

"You people are PATHETIC!" He taunted.

He threw a quick punch at the person in front of him, and kicked the man behind him in the groin. The battle pretty much went on without interest like this for ten minutes before one of the men grabbed a gun, and shot it at Vegeta, who only had time to move so it wouldn't hit him in the heart. Instead, it grazed his left arm.

Vegeta's eyes glowed with anger, as his hair started to shift from black to gold. Many men began to run, in fear of their lives, but there were a few who were frozen to the spot out of fear.

"You shouldn't have done that," Vegeta spat, his hair completely gold, and slightly longer. He charged at the man who had shot him, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him.

* * *

Trunks was flying out of the planets gravity when he felt a weird feeling in his gut. He seemed to be getting a signal from himself telling him to speed away to the right. Not knowing why he felt in danger, but knowing that he should obey his instincts he quickly swerved the ship to the right.

Trunks waited for a few seconds wondering if he was just being silly, that there was no danger. No more then a second later he was thrown forward as something collided with the back of his stolen ship. The impact caused him to fly right through the windshield, and luckily he was a good distance away when the ship blew up with a loud '**BANG**' Trunks' eyes widened, even though he couldn't see anything, as fear struck his heart. His body freezing, unwillingly. It felt like he wasn't even in control of his own body anymore.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a stray piece of metal that was blown off the ship came hurtling towards Trunks' not responding body. A sharp pain erupted in his forehead, before everything once again went black for him.

* * *

Yojiko cackled as he watched the ship blow up into a thousand pieces. He stood there and watched the ship until the fire finally burned out, before he turned back and walked into the castle behind him. Making his way to Drake's throne room, he wiped off his hands and made sure to plaster a fake solemn frown on his face. He knocked on the gigantic golden door to Drake's room, and waited for the slave's to open the doors, permitting his entrance.

When they did, he quickly made his way to Drake's side before telling his awful news about how Trunks had stolen one of the ships, and being blind he accidentally crashed into some other ship before Yojiko could come to his rescue.

"HE WHAT?!" Drake yelled out in anger.

"He has killed himself in his young idiocy..." Yojiko replied humbly.

Drake stood up and began to pace the room, seething with fury. "This ruins EVERYTHING!!!"

* * *

Trunks' head swam as consciousness began to sweep over him. He tried to turn, but found his body was too weak to move. Fighting off dizziness, he slowly fluttered his eyes open. Not that it did him any good, he was still blind.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

"You're safe now," a deep rumbling voice to his left announced.

Alarmed Trunks bolted up, which was a bad decision as a new wave of dizziness cascaded over him. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Trunks asked his voice trembling slightly.

"I am one of the brotherhood," the man answered.

"The what? That doesn't explain anything!"

"It does, young one, but you are too blind, figuratively speaking, to see all that I have told you."

Trunks scowled. He didn't know who this guy was, but he knew he didn't like him. Deciding there wasn't much he could do in his present state, he lay back down and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The man who was watching Trunks got up from his seat and started walking towards the kitchen. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was there before entering. Sitting at the table were two other guys and a girl.

"So Ragon, how's the little squirt doing?" The girl asked.

"He's doing better than when we found him, Meliane" Ragon replied.

"Considering when we found him we all thought he was dead, I'm thinking that he could be missing limbs and be dying from cancer, and he'd still be doing better," a man with spiky black hair muttered.

"Thank you for your input, Kail," Ragon said sarcastically. Turning to the other man sitting at the table he asked, "Satora, why don't you and Meliane go see if you can find any information about this kid and why Drake wants him."

"Right! Come on Meliane." Satora exclaimed.

"I will never understand why you are so eager to do the crummy jobs," Meliane sighed.

"There is no such thing as a crummy job!" Satora defended, "In order for business to prosper even the little jobs must be done, or everything will fall apart."

"Yeah...whatever," Meliane said, "Just...let's go."

Meliane and Satora both grabbed cloaks and rushed out of the kitchen. Off to do some spy work.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day before Trunks began to wake up again. He heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"...that would explain why Drake wanted him."

"I know, this is great, with him with us we can finally get rid of Drake and his no good companion, Yojiko, once and for all!"

Trunks didn't know who was talking, but he did know they were talking about him. 'I have to get out of here' he thought to himself. Sitting up slowly, he turned himself towards the door. Without thinking about the fact that in his accident in the spaceship he had injured his head, he stood up...briefly.

Ragon was talking with Satora and the others about their new 'ally' when he heard a crash come from the living room. "What in the hell..."

Satora was quick to action, he ran into the living room and picked a hurt Trunks up off the ground, and laid him back on the couch. He began to check Trunks for any injuries as Melanie, Ragon, and Kail entered the living room.

'So much for escaping' Trunks sighed. He didn't even bother glaring at Satora while he rebandaged the wound on his head. Everything hurt too much and he didn't have the energy to even think right.

'Dad...please come get me...I need you, I can't do this alone. I really am weak...' Trunks thought to himself as he felt Satora inject some kind of a liquid into his arm. Everything went hazy and Trunks yet again blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have made minor changes to this chapter, and will for the next, to try to fix all the errors (spelling, grammatical, and continuity) that riddle it.**

A/N: Hey all! Wow, it's been a while, sorry for taking so long! Geez, it's been what? Almost three months? Or at least that's about how long it's been since I started writing this, who knows when I'll get it posted. At the moment my parents put a password on the computer which I've yet to break, but give me a few years and I will ;; Hopefully, they'll take it off before I crack the code...Anywho, I'd just like to say **THANK YOU** to all of my reviewers and apologize again for the long wait.

P.S. I apologize for any and all spelling errors. My spell check has died, and it's either very early or very late when I can manage to get on this and type

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ sniffle sniffle

* * *

Trunks woke up with a throbbing headache, '_ooooo...I feel like I've been hit by a car.'_ Opening his eyes to see where he was, he quickly snapped them shut again, as beams of bright light hit his eyes. He groaned and slowly, very slowly, sat up. Feeling a rush of noxiousness course through him, he wisely, if not childishly, plopped back onto the sofa.

"Ah, I see you're awake now," Ragon stated from a chair next to Trunks, "It's about time, I told Satora that a demi-sayin couldn't have that much tranquilizer, but does anyone ever listen to me? Of course not."

Groaning at the fact that he had company and felt like shit, Trunks wearily cracked open one eyelid, "Who are you?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I already told you this, but I'll blame your lapse of memory on the tranquilizer," Ragon answered with a sigh, "I am one of the brotherhood."

Trunks scowled at this and put on his best glare with one eye, "And I believe I already told YOU that that doesn't explain anything!"

Ragon sighed yet again and inquired, "Didn't your father teach you anything of your heritage?!"

"He taught me all he felt I needed to know!" Trunks defended.

Ragon snorted a 'yeah right' and got up from his seat, "The brotherhood is that of a few loyal Sayins who follow King Vegeta and King Vegeta alone! Not this nut case, Drake and his 'faithful' dog Yojiko! We have formed together, and plan to dethrone 'His Imperial Highness' Drake!"

Trunks frowned, "That's all fine and dandy, but where do I fit into all of this?"

Ragon stared at Trunks as if he'd grown a second head, "You are the Prince of course!"

Trunks gawked at the general area Ragon's voice had come from, "How did you know that?!"

"You don't need to know, I do, and that's all that matters! Now, I suggest you go back to sleep, we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Trunks thought about landing a sucker punch on Ragon and making a run for it, but his head was spinning and he felt like he might be sick at any moment. He figured he'd just rest for a bit and make his escape when he was feeling better. Yeah, his escape could wait until the world stopped spinning, right? Trunks lay back down and positioned himself in a comfortable place on the couch, closing his eyes he wondered about this new information and began to drift off to sleep.

Vegeta stared at the screen of the computer in 'his' ship. TEN MINUTES TILL LANDING it read. '_Finally, Trunks, don't worry, I'm coming' _Vegeta thought with a malicious smile, "And whoever took you from me, shall pay, dearly!!!" With that said he reclined in his chair and stared at the computer screen as it began to count down the time till landing.

Drake was sitting in his fanciful chair sipping at his red wine, and wondering about how to remedy his problems. It didn't take long before a certain memory came to mind, a memory about his 'dear friend' Vegeta telling him he would find these dragon balls and become invincible. It was then an idea came to him. His task was set for him, drawn as clearly as the wine in front of him. "Yojiko!" He yelled, "Get a hold of anyone and everyone who knows ANYTHING about these so called dragon balls! And bring them directly to me, once you've found them!"

Smirking at his brilliant idea, he took another dainty sip of wine, 'Now all I have to do is WISH that little brat back, then possibly for invincibility as well,' Laughing aloud, he poured himself another glass of wine, and settled down to watch his master plan unfold. 'Nothing can stop me!' he thought smugly.

Ragon stood in front of his small group of rebels, "Soon, my brethren," he spoke, "soon we earn our world back! It will be a day of honor, one that we shall all be remembered for in many years to come!"

His band of guerrilla Sayins stared back at him with grim faces. Though none of them said it, they all knew their chances of living through this next battle were next to none. But that wasn't going to stop them. For their hopes had been raised with the information that Trunks the Prince of all Sayins was with them, and his illustrious father, was soon to join the feud.

Ragon offered his men a forced smile before excusing them to make their last minute preparations. Once they'd all left, he flopped into his seat burying his head into his hands, and giving a tremendous sigh. Quickly, running his hands through his jet-black hair he stood up, and walked over to where he had left Trunks the night before.

Trunks was still sound asleep, or so he thought. He went to go wake the kid up, but as soon as he was within arm's length, Trunks jumped up and swiftly kicked Ragon in the groin. Heart beating fast with the excitement he ran to the door or more so where he had thought the door was.

_**THUNK**_

Unfortunately, where he had assumed there had been a doorway, there was instead a wall. And of course, he just had to have been running as fast as he could at that particular moment. He lay on his back 'staring' up and holding his now bruising head. Squinting he hissed with pain, vaguely he wondered why he didn't end up going right through the wall, but at the moment that question seemed a little irrelevant.

Ragon stared in disbelief at the 'almighty' Prince of all Sayans lying on his back. A genuine smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth, before he broke out into a full-hearted laugh.

Trunks growled softly upon hearing Ragon's laughter and weakly pushed himself up from the ground. Standing up as straight as he could he glared as best he could in the general direction of his captor. Accepting defeat with a sigh he asked, "What do you want with me?"

Ragon, let go of a shaky breathe, before replying, "We have word your father has come here, and we hope you will convince him to help us with our fight against oppression." He eyed Trunks suspiciously, half-expecting him to attempt another escape.

"You really think that by kidnapping me, my father will help you with whatever it is you want!" Trunks smirked at the naivety of his fellow Saiyen's plan, "what he's more than likely going to do, is first kill you all without giving so much as a second thought to your causes, then he'll go and get his revenge on Yojiko and Drake for what they did to me. Finally, he'll find some way to help me with my...situation!"

Ragon stood there stunned for a bit. Allowing Trunks' words to seep in, before he too smirked. "Boy, do you not understand that our enemy is Drake and Yojiko as well?" He gave a short bark of laughter, "I guess you were right, there was no need to kidnap you, but if you think about it, no one **did** kidnap you! Hell, we saved you from certain death. So your father is in our debt in a sense! And if what you say is true about our mutual enemies than your father will help is in our cause whether he means to or not!"

Ragon pumped his arm into the air, and gave a 'whoop' of joy from the adrenaline rush he got just thinking about the end of Drake and Yojiko. Smiling, he grabbed a hold of a shocked Trunks' wrist, "Trunks, I know you don't understand what's going on, but I want you to understand we mean you no harm. You can consider yourself safe with us. And your father _is_ coming here; all we ask is that you persuade him to join our cause. Drake has held the throne here for far too long. He has caused much destruction, you've seen the evidence I'm sure."

Trunks mulled over what Ragon said. It was true that Ragon and his brotherhood hadn't hurt him, in fact they'd helped bandage him up, but he still didn't trust them.

* * *

Vegeta gave a menacing smirk as he walked out of his ship. Glancing around his surroundings he searched for Trunks' ki. It didn't take him long to find it, but he had to frown as he felt it was different than when they were still on Earth. He was unable to tell what was different, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. A small growl elicited from his throat as he began meandering his way to where he had felt his son's ki.

_'I'll find you Trunks...and I'll make those who took you pay with their lives!_' He vowed, his expression turning stone cold.

Drake sat on his throne watching apathetically as a slave stumbled into his room carrying the sixth dragon ball. The man croaked out a, "Sir," before falling to the floor dead.

He yawned and motioned for some of his guards to dispose of the body. He gazed at them carry out his orders before loosing interest and calling forth a slave to fetch Yojiko for him. Picking up an apple from his fruit dish, he contemplated poisoning it and feeding it to the next servant who bothered him. He was tossing this idea over in his head when Yojiko appeared at his side.

"What is it you wanted, sir?" Yojiko asked with an air of calm about him.

"We have all but one of these Lizard balls, what do you suggest we do now?"

Yojiko stared at his 'master' for a few seconds before enigmatically saying, "With the last dragon ball goes the last chance of rebellion against the master plan."

Drake snorted, "What the name of the seven seas is that supposed to mean?"

"It means my work here is almost done." Yojiko mockingly bowed to the ruler and gave him a sickening smile before asking, "Is that all you wanted from me?"

Drake glared and waved his hand in dismissal. He then turned his attention back to his apple, and took a huge chunk out of it, plotting ways to kill his annoyingly enigmatic servant.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyen and took to the skies, flying as fast as he could towards his son's ki. The flight was not a long one, and he soon found himself landing in a section of the planet that once may have been a town, but now was nothing more than shambles.

"DAD!!!" a voice yelled from one of the less demolished buildings.

Vegeta's heart beat faster, though he'd admit that to no one, as he recognized his son's voice. He felt the tension leave his body to be replaced with relief as he saw his son standing in a doorway, apparently unharmed. He quickly, ran over to his son, and without warning scooped him into his arms and crushed him to his chest.

"Ugh, Dad?" Trunks mumbled as best he could with his face smushed into his father's body. A wave of dizziness hit him, but he didn't care. All his mind could focus on was that his father was hugging him. A show of affection he had thought was impossible for his dad.

Vegeta finally loosened his grip on Trunks, but kept his hands on his son's shoulders. Needing the contact to remind himself his son was alive and well. He stared intently into Trunks' face searching for what was different with his son's ki when he made a startling discovery. Trunks' eyes were a milky white. Confusion overtook him momentarily as he struggled to think of why Trunks' eyes would look like such. He gently raised his hand from Trunks' shoulder to his face, running his fingers across his cheek. It was then that Vegeta noticed a white cloth that was partially hidden under Trunks' hair. His eyes followed the white cloth to the back of Trunks' head where he saw a red tinted bandage. A rage unlike any he'd felt before raced through his veins. Who dare touch his son? The son of a Saiyen prince? A blow to the back of the head was a cowardly approach, one with no honor whatsoever. Vegeta swore to find his son's attacker and to make them wish they'd never crossed paths with him. His eyes flickered back to his son's milky white ones. This person would pay for permanently damaging his son. For taking his sight from him.

It was at this moment that Ragon made the ill decision to step into the doorway and see what was going on with Trunks. Vegeta saw red. Before either Trunks or Ragon could say anything Vegeta had launched himself at Ragon and punched him in the gut. Ragon doubled over, all the air expelled from his lungs. He tried in vain to tell the Saiyen prince he was not the one who'd hurt Trunks, but he couldn't draw any air in to do so. Vegeta gave him no time to recover. He grabbed Ragon by the neck and lifted him into the air above him.

"Did you really think you'd be able to hurt _my_ son and get away with it?" Vegeta spat.

Ragon sputtered, desperately trying to breathe as he struggled to release himself from Vegeta's death grip. Kail, Satora, and Meliane chose this moment to see what had happened to their leader and stopped dead upon seeing Ragon being held in the air by his throat, his feet kicking uselessly below them. Before they could do anything to help, Vegeta raised his other hand and shot a blast of energy at them. The force sent them flying backwards through the walls of the crumbling building behind them and into unconciousness.

"DAD!!!" Trunks yelled unsure of exactly what was going on, but knowing it wasn't good.

Vegeta didn't even acknowledge his son. Just continued choking Ragon, enjoying the fact that his eyes were starting to glaze over and his flailing became less.

"Dad! Stop!" Trunks tried again, "These people helped me! They're not the ones who took me."

Trunks ran towards where he could sense his father, "Dad, please!"

Vegeta finally looked towards his son, and saw the slightly frightened look on his face. He dropped Ragon, allowing him to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Turning towards his son, he knelt down to Trunks' level and cupped the boy's face in his hand. He wasn't sure what made him do this. He'd never been one to show his love, expecting his son to just know that he loved him without having to be told. But, for some reason he felt the strong desire to hold his son. He never wanted to let the boy out of his sight again. A part of him scorned himself for his weakness. A Saiyen prince should never show his love so openly, it wasn't conducive to training his boy to be strong, but another part of him didn't care anymore. That part of him reasoned that his son didn't need to be strong like his father had made him, because Vegeta vowed he would be there to protect his son from now on. No one would ever touch his boy again, of that he was sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ragon coughing and wheezing. He looked over to see Ragon slowly pick himself up off the ground.

"Tell me, where is the man who did this to my son?" Vegeta demanded. He offered no apologies for nearly killing Ragon. Saiyen princes did not apolize, nor were they ever in the wrong. Him mistakenly beating up the man who'd supposedly saved his son, was obviously the other man's fault. Had he told Vegeta he'd helped his son, he could have avoided his painful encounter with Vegeta's rage. The fact that Vegeta had given him no time to was irrelevant.

Ragon eyed Vegeta warily, worried that he might decide to finish him off at a moment's notice. He then briefly scanned the sky as if looking for something. "Perhaps *cough* we should *wheeze* discuss this somewhere *gasp* more private" Ragon managed to say, while gesturing that they go into the now even further demolished building.

Vegeta was about to tell Ragon that he'd either name the man who'd beaten his son or die, when he noticed Trunks carefully making his way into the building, and catching his foot on some debris.

Trunks' arms flailed wildly as he tried to gain his balance, but he felt himself falling, and prepared himself for the inevitable pain of slamming into the ground. Yet it never came. Instead he felt his father's arm catch him about the waist and set him back on his feet. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at having his dad help him with such a simple task as walking, and he waited for his dad to comment about his weakness. But that never came either. Instead, Vegeta grabbed hold of Trunks' arm and guided him into the building. With Ragon trailing behind them.

It appeared today was going to be full of surprises.

* * *

After Ragon had explained to Vegeta about King Drake and his tyrannical rule of the planet, a place where a few Saiyens had managed to escape to after the destruction of their own planet unbeknownst to anyone else, Vegeta sat in silence. Kail and Satora stood in a corner watching and tending to their injuries from Vegeta's energy blast, while Meliane was off doing some reconnaissance of King Drake and his troops.

Vegeta was stunned to say the least. Him and Goku were not the only Saiyens left. A few others had survived and he never knew. Not only that, but one of them had held his son captive and was responsible for his son's blindness. He could feel his rage building again, but kept it reigned in. He turned his gaze over to Trunks' who lay curled on a cot, fast asleep- his head injury was still far from healed and as such found himself unable to stay awake more than a few hours at a time. Vegeta watched his son breathe for a few moments before returning his attention to Ragon.

"Where is this Drake hiding now?" He questioned.

"He lives in a castle 3 miles north from here. It's impossible to get into though, with all his bodyguards hanging about. Not to mention that damn android, Yojiko."

"Do you really think any bodyguard can stop me?" Vegeta seethed, "After I'm through with Drake, there will be nothing of his castle or followers left. I will annihilate all of them."

"You can't be serious," Ragon stammered, "we've been planning and executing tactical attacks for years now and have gotten no where!"

"It is neither my fault nor care that you are weaklings. I will not allow the man responsible for my son's pain to live another day" Vegeta raged while clenching his fists. His gaze once more settled on his son and it only reinforced in his mind how quickly and painfully Drake must die.

With his decision made, Vegeta stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ragon demanded.

"To deal with this bastard once and for all," Vegeta smirked, "you may come watch as I destroy in a day what you tried to for years if you'd like."

And with that Vegeta took to the sky and flew towards the castle that lay to the north. Ragon stood rooted in the spot for a few seconds before he too took to the sky chasing after Vegeta. He was a little skeptical that Vegeta could take Drake and his army on by himself, even if he was the Saiyen prince, but he wasn't going to miss watching it happen if he could. And hell, maybe he'd be able to kill a few of his own.

As Vegeta sped towards Drake he clenched his teeth and thought about all the painful ways he could dispose of this filth that had the audacity to kidnap his son. 'No one takes my son and gets away with it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I recently got a bad review with one of the complaints being short chapters. So I'm going to combine some of my chapters into longer ones. The person also told me that my story was boring and that I should 'try harder'. I had hurt feelings for a while and adamantly refused to write anything, but after I cooled down I realized that one bad review doesn't mean anything. Obviously, the reviewer and I just have different taste in plots. So, though this is not an update, know that I am still working on this story. The next chapter should be the last.**


End file.
